Gudon
Image 1 Gudon is Ultra Kaiju from in the series Ultra series. He is a whip-armed kaiju. Appearance a Prehistoric kaiju that uses it´s tentacles in battle. History Return of Ultraman Gudon is an ancient kaiju from eons long past and the predator of Twin Tai´s species. Shortly after MAT discovered Twin Tai´s egg, Gudon emerged from underground and attacked. MAT was quick to assault the whip-armed beast but the kaiju was unfazed and retreated underground. The creature was recognized by a crew member as a long extinct creature Gudon. After doing some research, MAT soon discovered that the egg from before was that of Twin Tai, the instinctive rival of Gudon, which explained why Gudon had emerged. After Twin Tai hatched and fought with Ultraman Jack, Gudon returned, confronting Jack and his archrival. His color timer had already started blinking and Jack ended up sandwiched between two bitter, ancient enemies. The two kaiju were too much for Jack to handle, who had no choice but to retreat. With Jack out of the way, Twin Tail and Gudon collided and resumed their blood feud in a vicious fashion. The victor, however, was never revealed as the two kaiju separated for the time being After Twin Tail hatched and fought with Ultraman Jack, Gudon returned, confronting Jack and his archrival. His color timer had already started blinking and Jack ended up sandwiched between two bitter, ancient enemies. The two kaiju were too much for Jack to handle, who had no choice but to retreat. With Jack out of the way, Twin Tail and Gudon collided and resumed their blood feud in a vicious fashion. The victor, however, was never revealed as the two kaiju separated for the time being. After viewing the damage caused by the kaiju, the military threatened to unleash a ´mini´ nuclear weapon to slay the two kaiju. Knowing many innocent people would perish if that happened, MAT decided to try one last attack on Twin Tail and Gudon. Preparing jeeps armed with nothing but bazookas, MAT waited for the two prehistoric beasts to appear. Twin Tail appeared first from beneath the Earth and MAT launched their first attack, aiming for the prehistoric beast´s eyes and blinding Twin Tail. Gudon then erupted from underground and attacked Twin Tail while Ultraman Jack stepped back to allow Gudon and Twin Tail to fight it out. Gudon had no trouble in fighting his crippled prey. Twin Tail eventually died from his injuries when he got fatally wounded by his archrival. Gudon then turned his attention to Ultraman Jack and began battling the hero. While Gudon still had a lot of fight left in him, Jack was just too strong and tossed the beast around. After a long and difficult battle, Ultraman Jack finally killed the ancient mountain monster with the Specium Ray. Ultraman Mebius Awakening from undergound, Gudon began to rampage underground leaving giant fissures in the Earth. Later that day, Gudon emerged near a construction site, where it was quick to rampage. GUYS tried attacking the kaiju with their ships, but soon learned they could not get close without risking getting hit by its whip-like arms. After a back and forth battle between Gudon and GUYS´s ships, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and the two giants engaged in a long battle. Mebius then pulled out his Mebium Blade, and with it he sliced into Gudon, destroying him once and for all. Later on, another Gudon appeared and was seen fighting another Twin Tail, with no one knowing how or why they were alive and fighting. Their fight was halted by Bogal, who beat both kaiju into submission and then ate them. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new versions of Capsule Kaiju. The first suggestion was Gudon, but he was turned down due to the possibility that its timer would end once it burrowed underground. Once everyone choosed kaiju to test out, Gudon was used to battle a Zetton. The capsule Zetton easily defeated Gudon, causing him to return to his capsule in defeat. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gudon is seen confronting a Neronga that appeared at sunset and the two were locked in battle. At first Gudon had the advantage by using his whip arms to mercilessly beat Neronga, until Neronga vanished. In actuality Neronga had turned invisible, and used his lightning bolts to kill Gudon in short order. Fanon Info * Gudon lives on Goji Island. Category:Ultraman Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju